


Sparring Session

by HanaHimus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Awakening, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick had never seen Stahl as one to stand out, but that didn't mean he wouldn't help him train</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> "But Bella, they don't ever interact--" That has never stopped me with ships before.
> 
> I hope I characterized them okay? I only ever write for sports anime so ;A; also shoutout to tattoosanta for indirectly getting me into this ship ay

Frederick had noted plenty members of the Shepherds for multiple reasons. Sully was a fiery woman with quite the mouth, Sumia always meant well despite her clumsiness, Miriel was a bright mind if a little awkward… Even Kellam was noted thanks to his ability to seemingly disappear from sight.

The only one there wasn’t too much to note about was Stahl. It didn’t mean Frederick didn’t respect him, no, he did. He was a fine knight, if a bit average… That was it, the reason there wasn’t much for Frederick to say about him was that he was incredibly average.

Nothing wrong with that, really. Frederick almost admired it, in fact. Around such a colorful group of characters it must be quite hard to stay so simple. It was a breath of fresh air when the rest became too much.

“Ah, Frederick!” Speak of the devil… “I was looking everywhere for you.”

“Is there something you need?” Frederick turned to look at the other man, an eyebrow raised. He was used to the other Shepherds starting conversations, not Stahl, though. The man usually seemed almost… intimidated by him.

“I was just thinking, I’m kinda...falling behind everyone else in terms of skill.” Stahl gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “I thought we could...spar a bit?”

“Oh.” Frederick’s eyes widened before giving a small smile. “Alright.” He could humor him for a while, maybe hone his own skills some.

“Alright…” Stahl stumbled over to where some simple practice weapons sat, picking up one of the swords.

Despite the moment of stumbling, it took no time for Stahl to steady himself and look like quite a formidable opponent. Nothing Frederick hadn’t seen in his years of knighthood, but formidable nonetheless.

He moved and grabbed himself a lance, making the other man grimace. Well, at least he knew what would be able to beat him.

“Do you wish to change your weapon?” The great knight raised an eyebrow.

“No, no.” Stahl shook his head. “I wouldn’t be able to in battle, so I need to just make do.”

Frederick gave a small nod of understanding before taking a defensive stance. “Then give it your all.”

It didn’t take the younger knight much time to lunge forward, trying to land a hit on Frederick. It wasn’t hard for the older man to block the blow and take a step back.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.” Frederick said. “Try and get creative.”

The others would always try to do something that would catch Frederick off guard, even if it didn’t work. Sully would go for a low blow that the man wasn’t ready to block, Sumia would try to distract his attention, and Kellam would try to use his disappearing trick to his advantage.

He’d not once seen Stahl try something out of the box. With the colorful members of the Shepherds, that could lead to him very quickly falling behind.

The green-clad man thought for a moment, trying to keep his guard up at the same time. What could he do to try and catch Frederick off guard? He wasn’t as headstrong as some and tactical thinking wasn’t his strong point, either…

He took a deep breath when an idea finally came to mind. It would probably be a mistake, almost a death wish, to do it, but he might as well try.

With one more breath, he lunged forward, not even trying to thrust his weapon out. Instead, he side stepped Frederick’s block to the best of his ability, hoping to catch the man off guard by doing so. Too bad he lost his footing and he ended up falling right onto Frederick, their lips brushing against each other.

Stahl wasted no time pulling back, his face red. “I’m so sorry Frederick! I didn’t mean to do tha--”

He blinked when he saw the usually stony knight was just as red as he was. That was not expected, not one bit.

Stahl had never kissed someone before that day, so he knew why he was embarrassed. Frederick, though… The younger knight would’ve thought Frederick had kissed plenty a person within his time serving the royal family. He was popular, strong, and pretty easy on the eyes (at least, Stahl thought so).

“I…” Frederick was more flustered than Stahl was. “That was…”

Stahl had the urge to kiss Frederick again and see if it got worse. That was a weird feeling for the man to get, really. He was usually pretty nice, didn’t think about anything to mean or underhanded. But Frederick was just sitting there, for once not intimidating him…

He risked another peck, expecting it to be just that and nothing more.

This time, though, Frederick reacted, actually participated in the kiss. That was not what the younger knight had expected, though he couldn’t say it was bad.

No, it was pretty sloppy, but hey, when neither guy had ever had a kiss what was to be expected? It was sloppy but nice… Stahl would just have to hope they’d both be willing to pretend to forget about it.

Pretend because he knew he wasn’t going to forget this.

After a few more brushes of the lips, Frederick pulled away, his face still scarlet. He took a deep breath before moving himself away from Stahl and standing.

“I think that’s enough sparring for one day.”

“Ah...yeah.”


End file.
